


So Smile in Your Sleep, Bonny Baby

by istartedtheapocalypse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hinny, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istartedtheapocalypse/pseuds/istartedtheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Hush, hush, time to be sleeping</em><br/><em>Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping</em><br/><em>Dreams of peace and of freedom</em><br/><em>So smile in your sleep, bonny baby</em><br/>A lullaby that is sung as two stories unfold; The story of Lily and James as they raise Harry, and the story of Harry and Ginny starting their family after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Smile in Your Sleep, Bonny Baby

Lily cried and felt like the world was on her shoulders. James was next to her, his brow wrinkled with worry, and she felt bad because she must be practically breaking his hand.

  
  
_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_  
  


“Meet your son.”  
  
The nurse handed Harry a tiny, reddish baby wrapped tightly in a blanket. He let out a tiny cry and Harry felt like he held the most important thing in the world in his arms. Ginny smiled up at him as he bent down to hand her the small child. He brushed her red hair away from her sweat drenched forehead and kissed her cheek.

“Isn’t he tiny?” she murmured.

Harry just shook his head, at a loss for words.

~

Lily smiled as James teetered on the stool, trying to hang a mobile with tiny flying owls on it. Little baby Harry was sleeping in her arms and making tiny gurgling noises. He was born skinny and long and his little fingers were wrapped around her pinky.

“How’s it look?” James had gotten down off the stool and was standing back looking at his handiwork.

“Looks great.” She whispered back.

He grinned “right back at you.” He planted a kiss on her forehead “Fancy a break Mum?”

“No, I’m fine.”

James smiled and flung himself down on the ground to take a quick nap before it really was his turn again and he was soon snoring lightly in his sleep as he used a stuffed rabbit as a pillow.  
  
  
_Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping_

  
  
Harry sat in bed, holding baby James. Rays of moonlight filtered through the curtains and cast lines of silver light across Ginny’s sleeping form. He rocked James gently in his arms. He had been fussing a little and so Harry had gotten out of bed to check on him. He was sleeping now. Harry loved moments like this, when everything seemed to stand still for a perfect moment. And although He had work in another three hours and had only just gotten to sleep, and even though there was a pile of laundry a mile high that needed to be done, and dishes, and paper work for his job, none of that mattered right now. Right now he held his sleeping child in one arm, while the other arm rested by his sleeping wife.  
  


~

James pushed open the door. “Are you guys alright?”  
  
Lily was close to tears herself as she pushed the screaming Harry in to James’ arms “You try!” She flung herself into the armchair and covered her ears “I swear I’m going insane! I’ve tried everything. I’ve fed him, burped him, changed him, rocked him, everything!”  
  
“Take a break. Go to the other end of the house and put some earplugs in so you can’t hear and just take some time.”  
  
Lily smiled up at her husband. He knew without her having to say it, that more than just Harry was bothering her. It had been weeks since either of them had set foot outside the house, and she missed fresh air and seeing people she didn’t know, and eating out and- she sighed. “Okay” She kissed him and left. Even though she knew it was because of Harry and when he had been born that they were in this situation, she didn’t regret having him, even when he had been crying for over three hours. At least, she figured, they knew that they were safe here. It was better than waiting at home with no one but her unborn child to keep her company while James was off fighting. And at least she never stayed up half the night sobbing with worry because James didn’t come home when he said he would. A least there was that.  
  
  
_Dreams of peace and of freedom_  
  
  
Harry pushed the pram in front of him as he raced down the path. One-year-old James was shrieking with laughter as the wind blew against his face. He stopped short once they reached the park and James started hiccupping he was laughing so hard.  
  
Harry came around to the front of the pram and unbuckled him “Want to go on the swings?” He lifted him out of the stroller and walked over to the playground.  
  
Ginny caught up to them. “Amazing that you can still run so fast when you haven’t played Quidditch in years.”  
  
“Hey, I’ve still got it! Want a race?”  
  
She laughed “No, I’ll let you keep your pride.”  
  
“Yeah let me.” He scoffed as he set the still chuckling James in the swing.  
  
“I could take you if I was hopping on one foot, Potter.”  
  
“Well,” Harry smiled “I could take you if I was walking on my hands, Potter.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Ginny moved closer to him “Prove it.”  
  
Harry shrugged “Eh I don’t really feel like it right now, these aren’t exactly the right conditions for hand walking and-”  
  
She laughed “You’re such a liar.” And she kissed him.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
“Um pardon me…” a man who was with his family at the park came up to them. “I thought I overheard the name Potter, are you Harry Potter?”  
  
Harry smiled politely. “Yes, that’d be me.”  
  
“Blimey!” the Man grinned. “Can I have an autograph?”  
  
Harry felt himself blush slightly “Erm… sure.”  
  
The man reached into his pocket and found a pen and a scrap of paper. “Make it out to Seb.”  
  
Harry scribbled his signature against the post holding up the swings and handed the paper back to Seb.  
  
“Cheers mate!” said the star struck man as he turned back to his family who were also staring in awe.  
  
Harry pushed James on the swing and turned back to his wife. “You think I’d be used to that by now.”  
  


~

Lily burst in to Harry’s room, chocking back sobs. She was trapped, she knew. There was no exit this way. She kissed the top of Harry’s head and set him in his crib. She knelt by him and whispered to him through the bars “Be safe Harry.” She held his little hand “Mama loves you.” James was probably dead by now and she choked on the words “Dada loves you.”  
  
The door burst open, and she saw the cloaked figure standing on the other side.  
****  
She turned to face him and spread her arms to block Harry from his view. “Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!”  
****  
He stepped forward, and when he spoke his voice sounded more like a hiss. “Stand aside you silly girl...stand aside, now...”  
****  
“Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead–” And there was a flash of light and Lily fell, lifeless, in front of her son.  
  
  
_So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_  
  
  
“Can you say brother?” Ginny asked James.  
****  
“Bwuduh.”  
****  
“Excellent!” Harry scooped up the little boy. “Say goodnight to Mama.”  
**  
**“Night-night” and Harry leaned him down to plant a wet kiss on his mother’s cheek.  
**  
**“And say goodnight to your little brother.”  
**  
**He looked down at Ginny’s swollen stomach where they had explained to him that his new little brother had been growing for eight months. “Night-night Bwuduh.”  
**  
**Harry put James into his crib and tucked him under his blankets. He planted a kiss on top of his head and sang in his rough, slightly off-key voice.  
**  
**_Hush, hush, time to be sleeping_  
_Hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping_  
_Dreams of peace and of freedom_  
_So smile in your sleep, bonny baby_


End file.
